Paolo Costantini - 1701501 - Characters
Byzantine – Character Design Within this document, the 3 key characters of “Silk Road: Byzantine” will be detailed below. The God of Boredom Otherwise known as Hesilo, the God of Boredom, Chaos, Mischief and Change. Hesilo is the focal point for all that transpires in the world of Silk Road, as he was the being that locked away magic and monsters for so long, and was the same being that Re-Enchanted the world and released all that threatens the world back into the wild once more. Despite this, he is not malicious like the player and protagonist groups might believe, he was simply bored and decided the world was due a change in the most mischievous way possible, so he sealed all the magic and monsters away, then subsequently released them back into the world when he had grown bored once again, causing mass chaos and hysteria. He is a massively powerful being, having practically no limitations to what he is capable of doing, However, due to his whimsical and frankly childlike patience with a massive disdain for all those who try to undo his work and ruin his “games”. It is due to this disdain that Hesilo works against the player characters efforts and, eventually steps in himself to face the player character in a final battle. However, when faced with the first ever challenge, he finds nothing but glee at the idea of a novel concept such as defeat and death, and instead decides to destroy himself, releasing every last magical seal in the world at once, highly amused by his own “genius”. Libero – Leader of the Anti Gifted Movement Libero is, as made clear above, the leader of the anti gifted movement and creator of the disenchantment program that removes the powers of the gifted, along with their ability to speak, smell, taste and see, along with their free will. This effectively turns them into soulless husks, which Libero believes to be a “necessary” evil for the continued survival of humanity. Despite this, he is still widely regarded as a hero and leader figure for the Western world, particularly the autonomist leftists. His goal is not necessarily an evil one, but simply a rigid one that, to achieve, requires far too much evil to be truly good. He wishes for the survival of humanity by any means necessary, and believes the gifted and the creatures of the world to be equally inhuman and therefore will do all he can to spur the non gifted to action against those who wield the power. Given time, he plans to build a militia and eventually “free” the world from the madness that now grips it, and will stop at nothing to do so. Ralik – The First Gifted Ralik is the first human to become enchanted, and additionally the first to successfully master his powers. He acts as a mentor figure for the player character and also a figure for the gifted to follow into the future, effectively acting as the counter to Libero. As such, he does all he can to encourage non gifted individuals to trust his kind, using his powers to heal those who cannot be healed by medicine, protect people from the monsters released into the world and teach new gifted to hone their powers safely. However, despite his admittance that pre enchantment, he was naught more than a normal man, there are many who have begun to see him as a godlike being, some even calling him the second coming of Christ despite the madness the world has slipped into due to his tendency to heal people who request it.